Forget-Me-Not no Us
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [WARNING: YAOI][Don't like boy x boy, don't read!] Midorima and Takao is having a steady relationship ever since their confession that fateful night after practice at Shutoku High. However, Takao is keeping a secret. A very big secret for a long time. How will Midorima handle the news of Takao's secret once it's out? Time skips involved. Sequel to MidoTaka one-shot, Carrot Love.
1. Always Be My Lucky Item

**Happy MidoTaka Day! I was planning to upload this multi-chapter fic at a later date once I finished some of my other projects. Oh well. Since it's MidoTaka, I'm making it an exception.**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own KNB or the characters. It solely belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

_'To: Midorima Shintarou  
From: Takao Kazunari  
Subject: Let's Meet Up! :D  
3/5/20XX 23:14_

_Message:  
Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Let's meet up at this church at XXXXXXX! 7am tomorrow! I'll be waiting! Xoxo. I love you, Shin-chan! I can't wait to see you then! I'm so excited! *smiley faces and hearts x10*_

_Takao :hearts: :kissy faces:'_

* * *

Seven in the morning, inside an old very well-maintained church with beautiful strain glasses, stood two high school students from Shutoku High. One with black hair and the other with green hair and glasses and taped fingers to boot.

"Shin-chan! I'm glad you able to make it!" Takao calls out to Midorima happily.

"Takao. What the hell are we meeting in a church early in the morning? I can't believe you sent me that ridiculous email last night," Midorima glares at

Takao suspiciously while holding his lucky item, Kerosuke-kun.

Takao laughs cheerfully. "Isn't that obvious? We're getting married!"

"I refuse. This is absurd!" Midorima pushes his glasses and turns around violently, a blush showing up.

"Ah! Don't say that Shin-chan!" Tears run down Takao's face comically. "It's already been years since we're started dating!"

"Aho. We haven't graduated from high school yet," Midorima corrects Takao. "We're not going to get married."

Takao pouts cutely. "Don't say that, Shin-chan. We can totally get married now."

Midorima sighs heavily. "You're really an idiot, Takao. I'm leaving."

Takao tackle glomps Midorima from behind, knocking Kerosuke-kun from Midorima's hand in the process. "Shin-chan! Don't say that!"

"Gah! Get off of me, Takao!" Midorima said angrily. "We're not discussing this!"

"But I love you, Shin-chan!" Takao said as he nuzzles Midorima's back.

Midorima blushes violently. "No matter how many times you said that to me, I'm not going to marry you, Takao."

"So mean. You're such a tsun-tsun!" Takao coos as he continues to hold onto Midorima from escaping.

"Stop calling me a tsun-tsun!" Midorima raises his voice a bit, struggling to get Takao off him.

Takao strengthen his grip on Midorima, his face planted squarely on Midorima's back. "Can we... just pretend like we're going to get married."

Midorima stops struggling as he notices a hint of sadness in Takao's voice. Midorima stares down on the floor and thinks for a moment. He hates it whenever he hears any bit of sadness in Takao's voice. It always sends Midorima into a guilt trip immediately. It tore at Midorima's heart and he hates that feeling. Unacceptable.

"Fine... It irks me more when you're like this," Midorima said calmly, sighing in defeat.

"Like what?" Takao asks, his voice almost a whisper.

"Like everything around you is going to end soon. I've been noticing this a lot lately since that night you confessed to me," Midorima replies, poking Takao on the forehead.

"Heh. You noticed that, huh?" Takao's voice cracked a little as if all his feelings he's been holding back in a closed lid is about to burst open any second.

"Of course. We're together almost everyday. You don't think I wouldn't notice the smallest of things from you," Midorima sighs heavily. "I won't leave you, even when it matters the most."

Takao smiles, crying for real, glad Midorima can't see his tears right now. "Thanks... Shin-chan. I'm glad I got to meet and fell in love with you..."

"Aho..." Midorima struggles to turn around so he can embrace Takao tightly. "I'm always here to catch you when you fall. My feelings for you won't change"

Takao laughs weakly. "Yeah. I know..."

Midorima wipes Takao's tears away and plants a kiss on top of Takao's head, then on the lips. Takao's a little startled by this as he is always the one who initiates the kiss first. Takao clutches on the back of Midorima's school jacket and smiles, left cheek lays on Midorima's chest.

_So warm... I want to stay like this forever..._Takao thought to himself as he closes his eyes, listening to Midorima's heartbeat. It smooths him. Midorima caresses Takao's head lovingly. Takao giggles softly.

"What is it now? Are you laughing at me, Takao?" Midorima grunts, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah. Gomen, Shin-chan. You're always so uncharacteristically you whenever we're alone together," Takao said, smiling at the idea.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima said angrily. "I can just break up with you right now and forget about that fake marriage idea of yours."

"N-No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Really! Please don't break up with me!" Takao apologizes hurriedly.

Midorima tsks. Listening to Midorima's heartbeat calms Takao, newly-formed tears edges the corners of his closed eyes. Takao loves Midorima so much, it hurts. If only he could tell Midorima. It will destroy Midorima, even through Takao knew he wouldn't show it, if he ever found out. Takao doesn't even want to imagine Midorima's face as soon as he finds out, if he ever finds out. It's so painful to think about it. He wants to keep his drity little secret away from Midorima as far as possible.

"Takao. How long are you planning to stay on top of me?" Midorima growls.

"Awe, Shin-chin. Can we just stay like this forever?" Takao whines like a spoiled little child.

"No and this church is a public place. I rather not get caught by anyone when we're laying down together like this," Midorima said in his usual serious tone.

"Shin-chan is no fun," Takao pouts before getting off of his beloved.

Midorima gets back onto his feet and pull Takao up to him. Takao nearly topple over Midorima during the progress.

"Takao, you damn klutz and you call yourself a basketball player," Midorima scolds at Takao.

"But Shin-chin. You pulled me to you so suddenly," Takao pouts again.

"Enough of your lame excuses. I'm leaving," Midorima fixes his glasses and reclaims Kerosuke-kun from the floor.

"W-Wait, Shin-chan! We haven't gotten through our lovely marriage yet!" Takao calls out to Midorima.

Midorima stops dead at his tracks. Damn. Midorima nearly forgotten about that. Urgh. Midorima really don't want to do it, but Takao have been acting weird.

"Fine. Just this once. Just keep in mind, this is fake," Midorima groans reluctantly.

Takao laughs happily, his goofy smiling face back in place. "Hehe, of course, Shin-chan. Shall we get started?"

Takao holds out his hand for Midorima to take. Midorima stares at the hand, nervousness rooted him in the spot, unable make a single moment. Takao stares at Midorima happily, patiently waiting for his beloved megane to move, hand still out for the taking. Slowly, very slowly as if time itself went into slow motion, Midorima heavily lifts his hand up towards Takao's while taking that first step towards him. Midorima can feel his heart beating so hard in his chest.

_This is fake, this is fake. Remember this is a fake wedding. We're just reaffirming our affection, I mean relationship together._

"I'm right here. Just focus on me. It's okay to be nervous." Takao reassure Midorima, still holding on that bright goofy smile of his.

Midorima gulps and subconsciously nods, his nervousness slowly melting away until he finally takes Tako's reached-out hand. Their hands interwine with each other as the couple recite their love for each other under the stain glass of the church. Midorima's face slightly turning redder and redder with each passing second while Takao's grin grew wider as if it's going to fall off from his face any second now. Takao drew Midorima into a passionate kiss so deep, their bodies just literally melt into one. The kiss blew Midorima away, his mind gone blank as he deepens the kiss. His love for Takao, an one of a kind.

'_I love you._'

'_Don't ever leave me._'

'_I can't live without you anymore._'

'_Stay with me._' '_I'll never let you go._'

Those are the words of affectionate feelings whispers in each other's ears, over and over again between each passionate kiss. As soon as they broke apart for air, Takao glaze into Midorima's eyes lovingly as Midorima places his forehead on Takao's.

"We have to get going or we'll be late for school," Midorima whispers.

Takao's eyes wavers sadly. "Do we must? I want to stay longer like this."

Midorima flinches slightly as those words, guiltiness pings in his heart again. "I know, Aho. But we can't just skip school suddenly."

"You just don't want a pineapple thrown at you by the senpais, Shin-chan." Takao smiles softly, but sadly.

Midorima shivers at that thought. Yeah, there's that too. Midorima likes being the honor student and old habits do die hard.

"Shin-chan, can you promise me one thing?" Takao asks, breeaking Midorima from his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" Midorima stares at Takao suspiciously.

"Awe, Shin-chan. You don't have to be so suspicious. I swear it's nothing bad." Takao stares at Midorima with a sad hurt face.

_Gah! Not again! Why does he like giving me that face!_The corners of Midorima's lips twitch. "W-What is it?"

"When we graduate from high school, can you... Can you propose to me for real this time?" Takao stares down at the floor as he closes the gap between him and Midorima.

"...!" Midorima stares at Takao in shock. "What's gotten into you suddenly?"

"I-It's nothing." Takao said, still unable to look Midorima in the face. "I-I-It just life is too short, you know."

"..." Midorima lifts Takao's face up and kisses him on the lips. "I know, but let's not rush things. You know I won't ever leave you."

Takao nods weakly, tearing up again. Shit. How unmanly. Crying so much in one day. Takao lets out a soft chuckle of frustration.

"However..." Midorima continues, Takao stares Midorima in the eyes, "I will keep that promise. T-To propose to you after we graduate from high school."

Takao buries his face in Midorima's chest, muffling his sniffles. "A-Arigato Shin-chan. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Hn." Midorima pats Takao to calm the poor boy down. "Now stop crying already and wipe those tears. I rather not be a laughingstock again."

"Hai." Takao smiles as he wipes tears away.

"Let's go." Midorima leads Takao out of the church. "The rickshaw better be here or else we won't make to school in time."

"Heh. It's here, Shin-chan. Don't worry." Takao chuckles. "Always the serious worrywart."

"Of course. Someone needs to be." Midorima adjusts his glasses.

Midorima plops himself onto the rickshaw as soon as he saw it. Takao arches an eyebrow. Some old lucky-item freak, but he does have his charms and Takao will be the one to discover them all as long as he lives. Takao gets onto the bike and pedals to school.

_Thanks, Shin-chan. Maybe... Maybe I will tell you about it. That secret of mine one day. I'm happy to hear all that from you. It really warms my heart to the core. I love you more than ever, Shin-chan. I will never let you go._

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_What's this dirty little secret Takao is hiding from everyone? You have to wait until chapter 3 for it to be revealed. MAWAHAHAHA Sorry, I must be evil that way. Please be patient until then~_**


	2. Prized White Violet

**Happy Birthday Midorima! Technically it's not his birthday anymore in my time zone, but it's still is in some parts of the world. I have this chapter up specifically for Midorima OwO**

**::DISCLAIMER:: As usual, I don't own KnB or the characters.**

* * *

Sakura petals showers down softly under the late March weather in front of the Shuutoku High. A light breeze carrying the Sakura petals softly down. Standing in front of the entrance gate, Takao stares at Midorima in surprise before jumping onto Midorima in a hug, happily.

"I can't take it anymore! I really love you!" Takao said, all bubbly. "I can't believe it's happening! We're really getting married, Shin-chan!"

"TAKAO! I take back my proposal!" Midorima said in the cutest tsundere way in Takao's eyes.

"Ah! Don't! Gomen! Gomen! I couldn't hold my excitement," Takao smiles happily.

Midorima clicks his tongue in annoyance. Proposing to Takao on their high school graduation is a bad idea after all. Why did he do it in the first place? Midorima can't even believe he even bothered to listen to any of his former Teiko basketball teammates' advises about proposing to Takao. Let alone bothering to asking them about in the first place. Every single one of them was embarrassing or doesn't even make sense.

Kise's was some mumble jumble that dragged on and on, giving Midorima a massive headache. Akashi's was just plain sadistic and possessive. Enough said. Aomine's... Let's just say Midorima don't even want to think about it. Midorima couldn't understand a single thing Momoi said the entire time. Murasakibara's involved sweets and Midorima isn't is good cook to begin with. So that was impossible. And Kuroko's was blunt and straightforward.

"_Why don't you proposal in your usual self during graduation like you two promised."_ Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake with his usual stoic expressionless face that day.

Midorima rubs his temple, trying not to bust his veins. He's starting to regret this whole relationship, but he can't back out now. Midorima has gotten far to deep in love with Takao to the point he have treasure every single moment. Not like he's going to let anybody know that little fact.

Midorima suddenly felt warmth on his lips and realize too late Takao is kissing him softly. "Mn... Ngh..."

"Back to me now, Shin-chan." Takao breathe out seductively.

Midorima's cheeks tints slightly pink. "W-What are you saying, Takao? Don't be stupid."

Takao giggles softly, poking his nose against Midorima's lightly. "I understand, Shin-chin. I love you."

Midorima coughs slightly, his hand in front of his face, to cover the slight pink tint showing on his face. "Ridiculous. You can't possibly understand me."

Takao chuckles, highly amuse by Midorima's tsundereness. "We've been dating for three whole years. Of course, I would understand you well."

"Gak! We haven't been dating for three whole years, aho." Midorima sighs.

"Hai, hai. You get what I'm saying." Takao smiles.

Midorima shakes his head, fingers on his temple. Why did he fall in love with Takao in the first place? Midorima can't even understand how he can put up with Takao these past three years.

Takao tugs on Midorima's hands lightly with a huge bright smile. "Nye, nye, we should tell everyone right now!"

Midorima smacks Takao's head lightly, yet affectionately. "Aho. We need to set a date first and plan what we're going to do for the wedding first."

Takao pouts, giving Midorima the puppy eye face. Midorima's face twitch slightly, tick marks appearing. Takao pleadingly pecks Midorima on the cheeks, on the neck, on the temple, swaying Midorima.

Midorima slowly melts at Takao's kisses. "Ngh... Mn... F-Fine! We'll tell everyone, but we still need to set a date first. They will start asking when we're getting married."

Takao sends off a victory smile. "Yay! You got it, Shin-chin~!"

Takao's fingers intertwines with Midorima as he swings his arm happily. Graduation, a wedding proposal, seeing their soon-to-be-shocked-faces of their friends about the news. It's a great day for Takao and he wishes this moment would last forever, forgetting about his dirty little secret just once.

* * *

A year later, during summer break on the day of the wedding. Everyone been buzzing with excitement, congratulating the couple on their special day before the reception. Midorima's face was slowly reddening from shyness with each passing minute while Takao beaming brightly at everyone for their well wishes.

"Thank you, thank you." Takao says repeatedly, not able to contain his excitement.

"Man. How the hell you manage to get that study-holic to help plan all this?"Aomine wryly eyes Takao, scratching his head aimlessly.

"Hehe. That's. A. Secret." Takao smiles mysteriously.

"Aomine-kun, don't be rude. Even Midorima needs a break from studying from time to time," Kuroko interjected, wearing his usual poker face.

"Tsk. Shut up, Tetsu." Aomine grouches.

"Oh!" Takao hits his palm lightly as he remembers something. "I should thank your giant friend for making that wedding cake."

Kuroko smiles at the thought. "Murasakibara would appreciate it."

Aomine hums. "I'm surprised Murasakibara didn't eat the cake. That guy have a major sweets tooth."

Takao laughs. "Shin-chin said the same thing. Shin-chin was worried about that when we asked him to make the wedding cake."

"I think it's good practice for Murasakibara at the university he's at. He is working really hard to become a pastry chef," Kuroko said.

"That's news. I heard he can't stop eating the samples and the sweets he makes," Aomine said bluntly.

Silence deadpans between the three men. Knowing Murasakibara, Aomine's words are probably ring true to the core.

"We shouldn't hold up Takao-kun longer." Kuroko broke the silence. "We should get back to the others. The reception will be starting soon."

"Ah. Sure. Congrats, man." Aomine nods and left with Kuroko to the reception.

Takao took deep breaths after Kuroko and Aomine left him behind, calming his giddy excitement and nervousness. The day finally came where he can officially be one with his beloved Shin-chin. Takao slaps his cheeks to prepare himself and walks off to the front of the doors to the reception.

_This is it... I can do this. I'm marrying Shin-chin today. I will be spending the rest of my life with the one I love._

Takao hears the music cues him to enter. He takes one deep breath and opens the door. The time to exchange vows and rings is just at the other side of the room. Takao can see Midorima barely containing his face from twitching with nervousness. Takao giggles inwards while holding a huge grin. A beautiful wedding with a beautiful man is all Takao can hope for, burning it into memory. With the vows and rings exchanged, the wedding guests all congratulate the newlyweds once again. Midorima, face finally beet red, nods solemnly while Takao shakes hands.

"Ah!" Takao easily spots Murasakibara tending to the cake and makes a beeline to the giant. "Murasakibara, thank you for making the wedding cake."

"Mmm... Who are you?" Murasakibara rises his eyebrows lazily.

Takao sweatdrops. "I'm the one who just married Shin-chin, your former Teiko teammate, today."

"Hnnn... I see," Murasakibara said lazily.

"Takao, Murasakibara. What are you doing?" Midorima walks towards the two men.

Takao pouts cutely. "Shin-chin, I thought I told to call me by my first name. We're married now. There's really no need to call me 'Takao' you know."

Midorima clears his throat, pretending not to hear Takao's last comment. "Murasakibara, I appreciate it you don't eat the cake before dinner is served to the guests."

Murasakibara pouts as if a child was just scolded by his parent. "But it's my cake."

"That you agreed to create for this wedding. Now stop pouting like a child." Midorima continues to scold Murasakibara.

"Haha. Now now, Shin-chin. Don't be too hard on him." Takao pats Midorima on the back.

Midorima glares at Takao. "You needn't be soft on him. Murasakibara is an imbecile like Aomine."

"That's mean, Mido-chin. I'm not an imbecile." Murasakibara pouts even further.

"That's right, Shin-chin." Takao pouts with Murasakibara.

Midorima sighs. "I can't deal with you two. I don't know how your brains works."

Midorima left to continue greeting the other guests. Takao gives Murasakibara a small smile.

"Come one, Murasakibara. Mingle with everyone. I promise you can eat the leftover cake you've made." Takao encourages Murasakibara.

Murasakibara's face brightens a bit. "Really?"

Takao nods. "Really. Have fun a little. This is a wedding afterall. As one of the groom of this wedding, go enjoy yourself."

Murasakibara gives a small nod and slouch into the crowd. Takao huffs a little before his chest constraints suddenly. Takao hurriedly rushed through the door to a nearby restroom before anybody notices him. Takao coughs violently, covering his mouth with one hand clutching on his chest. What worse timing for the coughing to overwhelm him suddenly. After the violent coughing passes, Takao takes a few rattled breaths before returning to the crowd. He doesn't want to cause anyone to worry, especially hie beloved Midorima.

_Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong for Shin-chin. Everything will be a-okay._

Finding himself a renew resolve, Takao trots back to his wedding guests, pretending nothing just happened. No need to fret over a small thing as long Takao has Midorima by his side. Tonight after the wedding party is over, he's going to top Midorima. Make Midorima moan and call out his first name. Midorima is just too cute with his sweet tsundere voice. It turns Takao on, so very on. Takao dutifully looks forward towards his first night alone with Midorima as a married couple, worry free. Oh, Takao is going to enjoy this upcoming night with Midorima so very much.

* * *

_**A/N:**** I've made Midorima a little too mean in this chapter LOL**** Whoop****s**** XD**** I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. As promised, Takao's little dirty secret will be revealed plus a huge time skip.**_**  
**


	3. Wilting Orange Carnation

**Finally an update. The angst continues! Was going to have this chapter up for MidoTaka day, but never gotten around to finishing it in time. Well... I was, but I kinda forgot. Sorry! After I got really busy with work because of the holiday season and all, so I never really had the time to write anything or play much video games for that matter cuz of it. Now I got some time to write this story for MidoTaka week. Yay! Hopefully I get this finished before MidoTaka week ends. There is another time skip in this chapter since chapter 2, a large one. Please enjoy chapter 3!**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I do not own KNB or its character. It belongs to its rightful owner**

* * *

_"What if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know?" Castiel, Supernatural_

_~_._._._~_

"Why?!" Midorima cries out desperately. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have gotten you cured!"

Takao winced, not able to look directly at Midorima in the eyes, feeling extremely guilty. He knew his beloved tsundere would react badly at this news that's why he never told Midorima. Takao knew he didn't have long left to live because of his illness. It's been a few years since their eternal vow after their high school graduation and Takao have never told Midorima about his illness until he was submitted into the hospital after collapsing in the apartment condo they are living in together.

"W-Why, Kazunari? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Midorima clutches his clipboard tightly, unable to hold his feelings back. "I love you. I love you, Kazunari. I wanted to be with you forever."

Takao twitches slightly at those words, sadness befalls on his face. The fallen hawk slightly, but softly touches Midorima's right cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Shin-chan. I knew... I knew since before I met you I don't have long to live. I couldn't bear letting you know. I never wanted you throw your life away just to save silly old me."

"Aho! How could you say that! Your life is very precious!" More tears threaten to spill from Midorima's eyes, his face fill with broken heartiness despair. "To me... To me, you're everything."

"Doctor Midorima! Please keep your voice in check. I know it's hard for you to endure this, but please keep a cool head." Doctor Yoshima, Midorima's superior at the Tokyo Hospital, said with a grim expression before sighing. "I knew I shouldn't have assign you to his case. Doctors are not suppose to treat patients from their personal lives. There are high risks of emotional errors that could very possibility kill the patient."

Midorima grits his teeth. After everything they been though to get to this point. How could his beloved hawk keep such an important information from him. Midorima tries his best to hold back his tears, from breaking down right there, right then.

Takao smiles sadly at Midorima. "It'll be alright, Shin-chan. It's not like it's going to be goodbye forever."

"But-!" Doctor Yoshima place his hand on Midorima's shoulder and shakes his head before Midorima spoke even further.

Takao smiles, placing his usual smiling face, a hint of sadness behind it. "I'll be fine. Go take care of your other patients. I'm not going anywhere today."

Midorima grimace than heaves a heavy sigh. For him, for Takao, Midorima agrees to finish his rounds for the days. "I'll come back and check on you after my rounds, Kazunari."

Takao waves at Midorima goodbye. "Mmm. I'll see you later, Shin-chin."

After Midorima left the room, shadow covers Takao's face, his expression hard to read, as he slowly puts his hand down. Takao slowly turns his head towards the now setting sun of pink and orange, a small sigh escaping his lips. Now the cat is out of the bag, Takao wonders what he's going to do now. It was never his intention to worry Midorima. Too late now, huh. Maybe, just maybe he should have told Midorima so much sooner. Takao laughs sadly. Takao clicks a button to call in a nurse.

"Yes Takao-san?" A young nurse who's maybe slightly older than Takao. Beautiful, but nothing compare to his Shin-chin's beauty. "Do you need some help?"

Takao smiles at the nurse. "Do you mind if I have some papers, something to write with, and an envelop?"

"Sure. Right away." The nurse gives a small bow and left to complete Takao's request.

_I wish I can watch you play basketball one more time, Shin-chan. I love you with all my heart. I'm glad I got the chance to meet and fall in love with you. Thank you for everything..._

After Midorima finished his rounds, Midorima checks with Doctor Yoshima about Takao's latest test results and conditions. Unfortunately, the news isn't great. Midorima couldn't believe it, but it's all there. Midorima's time with his beloved is growing ever so short. How... How could Midorima not see it earlier? He could brought all of Takao's lucky items as well. Maybe, just maybe Takao's luck would turn around. That everything will become a dream. That Takao really isn't stricken with an incurable disease.

"Is... Is there really no hope for him, Yoshima-sensei?" Midorima asked hoarsely, not wanting to hear the answer he knew deep within his heart.

"Yes. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Even if we're able to somehow submit him into a trial being done overseas, there is no guarantee he'll make it into the cut. Getting into the experimental trials is highly competitive and the higher priorities are always the top the list." Doctor Yoshima explains. "As a young doctor yourself, you should know that fact by now."

Midorima clutches his jaws tightly, his hands slightly quivering. He knew all that, yet it's still hard to accept those facts. There will be never be anyone else be Takao. The stupid annoying hawk was his everything. How? How can he live without his beloved stupid annoying hawk? Suddenly a code blue alert echos in the hospital halls.

_'It can't be?!'_ Midorima gasps in horror, fearing the worse. _'Kazunari! Kazunari! Please let it not be you. Please Kamina. Please don't take Kazunari away from me. I can't bear to leave him yet. Hang in there. Don't you dare die before I'm there.'_

Midorima prays. Prays with all his heart his fear has not yet come to pass. He mustn't give into tears threatening to well up. Never giving up hope that everything will be fine. That he and Takao will get through this wall together. All the shit they've been through would not be for naught. Midorima place his hand over his heart as he pray to his horoscope god over and over again. A long night awaits...

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Couldn't really think of anything else to put into this chapter. In other news, this story is almost over. It's meant to be one of those fics that's less than 10 chapters short. Plus, there might be angry readers who doesn't appreciate the constant time skips. So yeah... Better keep that to a bare minimum ^^;; I believe all of you have figure out what happen in the end. I'm gonna make it hurt next chapter because I hate you all. I'm just kidding. I love you guys, that's why the pain. Look forward to the next chapter!**_


	4. Flowers of Ironic Karma

**This is the final chapter, but enjoy.**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I do not own KnB or its characters.**

* * *

"_I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." -Dean Winchester, Supernatura_l

~_._._._._~

The gathered clouds, gray and dreary as the rain mourns for a hawk recently passed away. Sniffles and sobs can be heard. The sunny hawk can never come back. Nature and fate can be so cruel. Tears blends into the rain as he stood there that seems like hours. Emotionless. Faceless. Emptiness. Loneliness. Darkness. His light is gone. Extinguish forever. Never coming back. Lost for all eternity. It wasn't exactly fair. His one and only taken away from his grasp.

"Oha Asa, why was he taken away from me? I don't understand? Is this my fate?" Midorima in a moment of true despair. "I couldn't save him."

Former teammates from his high and middle years has attended the funeral. For condolences and for support. However, all none seems to reach. When all have gone home or work, Midorima continues to stand alone, envelop in his own grief. As Midorima remembers the night of Takao's death, Midorima could not stop blaming himself for letting Takao die due to his powerlessness.

_Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep!_

_The code blue room. It was coming from Takao's room. Terror strikes within Midorima._

_No! No! It can't be! Kazunari! Please! Don't leave me! Kazunari!_

_Tears flowing from despair. Doctors and nurses rushes to Takao's room. Machinery to pull Takao. A doctor and nurse nearest to the door of Takao's room holds Midorima back from coming in._

"_No, Doctor Midorima! You must not come in! Your emotionally clouded right now. Leave the rest to the others to save him, please!"_

_Midorima couldn't hear it. All he wanted was to be next to Takao as all this goes down. To be the one who saves him. Everything around him seems to be going in slow motion. Takao's condition was worst than anyone has anticipated. A lot worst than the latest results has shown. Takao's illness was rapidly growing. Too fast._

_Midorima called Takao's name over and over again. To not give up. To keep living. To not let that illness beat him. Takao was a fighter who didn't give up. However, it wasn't much use. The end of the line was there. Death is there to claim expired lives as if it was nothing._

_'This is the natural order of nature. It is how the universe works' is what Death would say._

_Unacceptable. This couldn't be happening, yet it is. Flat line. He is gone. Midorima couldn't bear the news. It was too much. He let Takao slip through his fingers. How could he let Takao slip through his goddamn fingers?! It didn't make sense to him at all. Midorima gritted his teeth, holding back every single negative feelings welling inside of him._

Days has passed since the funeral and Midorima is buried in his work, cutting off everything. Wake up. Work. Food. Shower. Sleep. That's all Midorima indulged himself into. Not a care in socializing. Everything is painful for Midorima. If Midorima haven't been keeping himself busy, his mind will wonder off towards Takao and he will be reminded again that his hawk is gone forever. The hole in his heart is too much to bear. Fellow Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko, Midorima's former Shuntoku teammates who still kept in touch much thanks to Takao all try to best console Midorima. All to no avail. Words and actions of support fallen deaf and blind to Midorima. To Midorima, was anything even worth it anymore? Reality is too cruel of karma.

"Doctor Midorima, there you are. I have been looking for you." A nurse walks up to Midorima.

"What is it?" Midorima scanning a patient chart without looking up at the nurse.

"Personal effects of the patient you were close with are finally finished being processed." The nurse spoke slowly, but surely. "Since you were listed as the only family, Doctor Yoshima wants you to sign off some papers after your shift."

A pause. A silence seemingly to shatter at any second. Midorima sighs. "Fine. Leave it all at my desk."

The nurse nods in affirmation and left. Takao's personal effects. When Midorima thought he has them all at the house since Takao's death. All stored and locked up in a faraway corner of his memory. Why is fate being so cruel to him?

After his shift, Midorima returns to his desk and sign and stamp the papers left by the nurse. While Midorima rummage through Takao's personal effects that seem have to been left behind by Takao during the remainder of his life at the hospital, an envelop floats out.

"...?" Midorima picks it up the envelop. On it is Takao's handwriting address to Midorima. Curiosity yet hesitantly, Midorima slowly opens the envelop. Inside it is the contents conveying Takao's pack full of feelings, his last words to Midorima. Typical and cliché. Midorima self-loathing laughs to himself. That is so Takao. As Midorima reads the letter, tears wells up and threatens to fall.

Midorima takes off his glasses and places a hand over his eyes after reading the letter, biting his lower lips. Sniffling to have any emotions show at work. Takao really knows how to wreck him up, even after death. Damn annoying jerk. Midorima inhales and exhales a few rattled deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Kazunari, once I see you in the afterlife, you better prepare yourself." Midorima leans back on his chair, a smile full of mixed emotions creeps up on his face.

Midorima closes his eyes and dream of Takao for the first time since Takao's death. It isn't a terrible dream per say, but a pleasant one. Nostalgic days of the past. Takao smiling brightly at Midorima, in the church they once set foot in years ago. Takao calls for Midorima, telling him let's do their wedding right with everyone. Midorima smiles back at Takao, full of love and admiration. No regrets falling for each other.

_'To my beloved Shin-chan._

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Pretty cheesy line, huh? LOL. Oooh, I can hear your grumpy voice scowling me already. That's the part of you I love the most, Shin-chan. You big tsundere. Ahem. I'm... I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon suddenly and that I never told you sooner my illness. As I write this letter, my life is ever growing short. By the time I'm finish writing this heartfelt letter to you, Death will be giving me a visit really soon. Please don't blame yourself over my death. Knowing you, you already beating yourself up about it. It's my fault that you're feeling this way. Sorry. Sorry. Oh man, this doesn't sound like me at all, does it? Creepy isn't it? *laughs nervously* _

_As I write this, I regret not able to be with you longer. I... I really want to grow old with you. I really do. I love you so much. I really really REALLY do love you. You feel the same way right? It really sucks that I have to left before you do. Shin-chan, I'll be patiently waiting for you. I'm sure fate brought us together for a reason. The days I'd spent with you are the happiest. Everyday was so fun. I was so overjoy when you returned my feelings that day. Oh yeah, you already knew didn't you? Haha._

_Shin-chan, may I ask you a favor? For the dying man's sake? Please be happy. How sad it would be if you cut off everyone and just work, work, work. I know how stubborn you are, but remember there are people who are there for you. You are not alone. I already know I hold a very special place in your heart. You can never forget about me, even if you try. I'm not too worried about that. :) Don't be a very gloomy Shin-chan, okay? I love who you were when we first met and I love you even more now. Shin-chan, continue saving lives and never lose yourself in the process. Are you able to fulfill this dying man's wish? I'll be very sad if you couldn't. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I'm pretty sure you know what they are. Am I right? Am I right?_

_I'm so happy to have met you Shin-chan. I am full of happiness, I feel I could explode. I know what you're going to say. We're lovers and we know each other for a long time now. You made my whole life worth something. Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. I patiently await for you. Don't be in such a rush to die, OK? I'll be angry if I see you so soon after death, my naughty tsundere. Until we meet again. Love you lots, Shin-chan._

_With full of love and happiness,_

_Kazunari 3 3_

* * *

_**A/N: so much angst! sorry for ending midotaka week with this as an aftermath. ~OxO~ did this hurt your feels? yes? no? maybe? who bloody cares? whatever happens to midorima after this? well... i'll leave that to your imagination as long he's following takao's advice. haha. **_


End file.
